


Dummy

by Cheloya



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Hatori may have preferred the lace.





	Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drabble and watch FTV, kids.

Ayame was an expert in his field. There was no denying that. But there was very little in this brightly-lit back room to distract Hatori from the delicate hands plucking at his shoulders, elbows, hips, crotch, ass - if he hadn't watched Kyou, Shigure and Yuki being fitted in exactly the same manner not half an hour ago, he might have suspected an ulterior motive. Nevertheless, his patience was wearing thinner by the moment, and Shigure's giggling wasn't helping any.

"The _pink_ lace, use the _pink_ lace, Aaya," he insisted with cheeks as pink with amusement as the material he was suggesting. But Aaya paid his friend no mind; apparently he had a very firm idea in mind for this particular outfit, and would abide no outer influences. Hatori was not yet sure whether this was good, or bad.

Given the sort of things Ayame made on a daily basis, though, he suspected it would turn out to be the latter.

As though sensing his thoughts, Ayame patted his leg in what he interpreted to be a reassuring fashion, and muttered something through the pins between his lips, a smile in his boldly golden eyes. Hatori sighed, and flexed his fingers. Standing with his arms flung out to his sides, at shoulder height, was beginning to wear on his posture.

The Snake slid the final pin through the hem, around Hatori's calves, and clapped his hands together to signify he had finished. "Fear not, Tori-san! No pink lace - no lace at all, in fact!" His eyes were creased and laughing - and then he turned to Shigure.

"I don't know what you're talking about _lace_ for, 'Gure... I showed you that lovely beading I found for Tori-san's costume, didn't I?"

Hatori wondered if the way Shigure collapsed sideways, clutching his ribs as he cackled, was intended to be reassuring, also.


End file.
